Sete Cidades
by Ana Amamiya
Summary: June sofre com a partida de Shun da Ilha de Andrômeda. Songfic com a música do Legião.


**Sete Cidades**

(Legião Urbana)

_Já me acostumei com a tua voz._

_Com teu rosto e teu olhar._

_Me partiram em dois._

_E procuro agora o que é minha metade._

_Quando não estás aqui._

_Sinto falta de mim mesmo._

_E sinto falta do meu corpo junto ao teu._

É noite e June está sentada na areia da praia com o olhar perdido no horizonte, com sempre faz todas as noites desde que Shun partiu da Ilha de Andrômeda em direção ao Japão. Ainda não se acostumara com o fato que não tinha mais ele por perto. A dor da saudade a consumia, tentava disfarçar ao máximo na frente dos outros, mas na verdade se sentia despedaçada por dentro.

Pensava nele o dia inteiro e a noite ia para a sentar à beira do mar, na vã ilusão de ver o navio que o levou embora traze-lo de volta. Mesmo sabendo que era apenas um sonho, pois ele tinha uma missão a cumprir no Oriente, ela não desanimava. Ficava ali, pensativa, a espera daquele que amava com todas as suas forças.

"Ah, Shun quanta falta você me faz!" Lamentou June, as lágrimas correndo pelo rosto. "Sinto falta de tudo em você, sua voz tão suave, seu rosto lindo e seu olhar...seu olhar ao mesmo tempo ingênuo e provocante, que me deixava louca. Como posso viver sem você Shun? Sem você meu amor, me sinto incompleta, sinto que falta um pedaço de mim...

_Meu coração_

_É tão tosco e tão pobre._

_Não sabe ainda os caminhos do mundo._

A amazona se levanta, limpa as lágrimas que molham seu rosto e novamente coloca a mascara, ninguém podia vê-la assim, neste momento de fragilidade. Para todos os efeitos ela é a mulher mais forte – em todos os sentidos - da Ilha de Andrômeda. Não queria demonstrar a ninguém o quanto sofria, essa dor guardava somente para si. "Eu tento com todas as minhas forças parecer forte aos olhos dos outros alunos da Ilha e também do mestre Albion, mas está cada dia mais difícil, não consigo mais esconder essa dor que me consome, não agüento mais de saudades do Shun."

-June, por que esconde seus sentimentos?

-Mestre, que faz aqui? Diz June assustada com a chegada repentina do mestre Albion.

-Responda minha pergunta June.

-O que quer dizer mestre? A amazona estava extremamente constrangida.

-Pensa que não percebo todo o seu sofrimento, minha querida? Sei que é orgulhosa demais para admitir isso, mas mesmo assim quero te ajudar por que você e Shun são como filhos para mim e só quero a felicidade de vocês. June, acalme seu coração, não se desespere, ele voltará para você, tenho certeza disso. Vocês ainda passarão por muitos desafios na vida, até poderem desfrutar de uma felicidade plena, essa é só a primeira das provações, seja forte!

_Quando não estás aqui._

_Tenho medo de mim mesmo._

_E sinto falta do teu corpo junto ao meu._

O mestre apenas se vira e vai embora deixando June muda, atônita diante daquelas palavras meio que proféticas, ditas assim de forma tão enfática. "Mestre, obrigado! Entendi o que me disse. Sei que Shun também está sofrendo, pois tenho certeza que ele também me ama. Mas prometemos um para outro que seríamos fortes, que agüentaríamos a dor da distância por motivos nobres. Sinto falta de você, de seu cheiro, da sua voz, de seu corpo. Tenho medo da solidão, sofro de saudades de você, mas como nosso mestre disse, serei forte! Pensarei em você não com sofrimento, mas com esperança. Esperança de que você logo vai voltar pra mim.

_Vem depressa pra mim que eu não sei esperar._

_Já fizemos promessas demais._

_E já me acostumei com a tua voz._

_Quando estou contigo estou em paz._

"Shun, sei que a sua missão é nobre, sei que tem coisas importantes a resolver no Japão, mas volte logo, volte meu amor! Já não agüento mais esperar, preciso de você perto de mim, só assim terei a verdadeira paz. Mas enquanto você não está aqui, eu vou levando minha vida, o mestre Albion tem mesmo razão. Acho que você não gostaria de saber que estou deste jeito"

_Quando não estás aqui._

_Meu espirito se perde, voa longe._

_Longe, longe._

"Shun, mesmo sem você aqui do meu lado, não perderei a esperança. Chega de se consumir em dor e lagrimas. Mas não vou deixar de pensar em você meu amor, pensar no dia em que nos reencontraremos e poderemos ficar juntos novamente só eu e você. Enquanto esse dia não chega, continuarei vindo aqui nesta praia todas as noites, como sempre faço, deixando meu espírito viajar até encontrar o seu e pelo menos assim, ficarmos juntos..."

A amazona olha fixamente o horizonte uma vez mais e toma o caminho para sua cabana, dessa vez com um sorriso por debaixo da máscara.

Olá pessoal! Por favor me digam o que acharam, mandem reviews!

Um abraço a todos e um especial para todas as fãs do Shunzinho!


End file.
